The Pharaoh of Egypt
by lydi-cyan
Summary: When the Demigods of Greece and Rome go to Egypt after winning the Giant War, they mistakenly park in the First Nome's territory. What happens when they are taken to meet the Pharaoh? (Ignores Son of Sobek, Staff of Serapis and Crown of Ptolemy. Also assumes all the heroes get back on the Argo II to go home, including Leo).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N:**

 **This is my first foray into fanfiction, so please tell me what you think. I have read many PJO and KC crossovers but they mostly seem to be either mortal AUs or have the demigods as more powerful than the magicians. Because of this I decided to write a fanfiction where the Kane siblings, and other magicians, are at least as powerful as the demigod. Carter properly takes his place as Pharaoh in this story with Sadie giving advice (and probably insults too).**

 **My story is an AU so don't flame me because my characters are OOC. I am not Rick Riordan so they can never be how he imagines them. Also I am not American so I'll probably use English slang, language and spelling.**

 **Please review with any constructive criticism, compliments (hopefully) or anything else you might want to say. No flames please. Though I can't really stop anyone from flaming, I will just ignore them.**

 **I am not Rick Riordan and the only thing I own is the plot and any OC's I may use.**

 **lydi**

The eight demigods were on the Argo II sailing back from the final defeat of Gaia in Greece. Leo, as usual, was hyper at the helm, shaking nun chucks and pushing buttons with a speed that would surprise those who did not know the restless son of Hephaestus. Piper and Jason were deep in conversation, discussing their futures, whilst Hazel and Frank were quietly talking, though were simultaneously watching the frenzied son of Hephaestus. Nico lurked in the shadows near Percy and Annabeth, who then decided to pull him into the conversation.

"I vote we don't go straight home, but do a little sightseeing first!" announced Annabeth, "I've always wanted to see the Pyramids. What do you think Nico?"

"I don't know," Nico muttered, "Whatever."

"You could be a little more involved, Nico. You are part of this team and you need to act like it." Annabeth scolded.

"Relax Annabeth, Nico is a moody son of Hades. It's part of his nature to mope," Percy said to the pair. Then, to the whole deck, he asked "Who wants a holiday in Egypt?"

After a short argument, quickly cut off by Annabeth's "Shut up, we're going.", the heroes decided to go to Egypt. They flew to Cairo, Egypt and landed in a dirt field, dust billowing into the air as the Argo II descended.

"I don't think we're far from Cairo airport, Leo, but I'm pretty certain the Pyramids are around an hour that way," exclaimed Annabeth, gesturing with her finger.

"Awesome sense of direction there Leo." she continued sarcastically. "I feel so safe with you in charge of this ship."

"The great Leo Valdez does not make mistakes" returned Leo, "This is just a, err, a navigation system error. Nothing to do with me. Really Annabeth, that's more your part of sailing this ship, not mine."

This quickly dissolved into an argument with all the members of the crew taking side.

"Leo is great; without him we wouldn't have this ship at all."

"Well, he did almost blow it up though, Piper."

"Shut up Jason, I'm trying to defend Leo."

With the loud 'discussion' going on, the crew members did not notice the ice snaking up the side of the Argo II, nor the boy who climbed up the ice ladder he had made.

The boy looked around 11 or 12 with blonde hair spiked up at the front. He stood, waiting, for the crew to acknowledge him.

After nearly a minute he seemed to give up and cleared his throat ostentatiously.

All eight demigods immediately looked at him and drew their weapons. They made an intimidating sight, celestial bronze, imperial gold and stygian iron glinting in the sunlight, though Nico's sword seemed to more absorb the light rather than glint in it.

The boy however was not intimidated and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Felix. Is there a reason why your ship is parked in our territory without permission? This is the First Nome and I'm sure you need permission to park so close, what with your massive, golden warship." He said cheerily, "Do I have to take you to see the Pharaoh?"

"What's a garden gnome got to do with anything?" questioned Percy.

"Garden gnome. I was wondering about the 'take us to the Pharaoh' part of that sentence," replied Frank, "Since he's a 10-year-old kid and I'm pretty sure there hasn't been a Pharaoh for a long while."

The demigods returned to staring, though now they were more glaring than staring, at Felix and brandished their weapons.

"Would you mind giving us a bit more detail there, Felix" Nico said menacingly, "As we're a little bit confused."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N:**

 **This is my first foray into fanfiction, so please tell me what you think. I have read many PJO and KC crossovers but they mostly seem to be either mortal AUs or have the demigods as more powerful than the magicians. Because of this I decided to write a fanfiction where the Kane siblings, and other magicians, are at least as powerful as the demigod. Carter properly takes his place as Pharaoh in this story with Sadie giving advice (and probably insults too).**

 **My story is an AU so don't flame me because my characters are OOC. I am not Rick Riordan so they can never be how he imagines them. Also I am not American so I'll probably use English slang, language and spelling.**

 **Please review with any constructive criticism, compliments (hopefully) or anything else you might want to say. No flames please. Though I can't really stop anyone from flaming, I will just ignore them.**

 **I am not Rick Riordan and the only thing I own is the plot and any OC's I may use.**

 **lydi**

Felix looked at them and replied,

"Well you have a giant, flying ship and weapons and have landed right in the First Nome's territory. I noticed said ship and came over to ask a few questions. So, what nome are you lot a part of? Hopefully not the Three Hundred and Sixtieth Nome, though, we don't want another Sarah Jacobi. Anyway, we are all on red alert here. Even the Pharaoh is here when he's normally at the Twenty First Nome. So am I actually, but they didn't want me to overrun the House with penguins, so they brought me with them. They actually left Cleo in charge, which I'm not sure was the best plan as she basically lives in the library so she's not going to keep everyone in line. The ankle-biters will try to eat her. Though she is pretty good at defending herself, she's just a bit absentminded."

"Say what?" interrupted Percy.

"Did he even stop for breath?" asked Frank incredulously.

"I like this kid" Leo decided.

"Okay, rewind," Annabeth said, "What do you mean by gnomes and the Pharaoh? Egypt hasn't had a Pharaoh since Cleopatra."

"You know, the House of Life, with three hundred and sixty nomes all over the world from Cairo, to Paris, Brooklyn, Antarctica and more. And the Pharaoh, chosen by the god Ra himself after the defeat of Apophis last year." returned Felix, "Where have you lot been living, under a rock?"

"What on earth are you on about kid. Have you had a bit too much sugar or something?" questioned Piper.

"Who's Ra, I've never heard of that god?" asked Hazel, "And what's the House of Life?"

"How can you not know about the House of Life? You travel on a flying ship and have fancy metal weapons. Aren't you magicians?" said Felix in disbelief.

"Ummm, what's a magician? We're all demigods." replied Frank.

"Magicians are people who can cast spells and stuff, and are trained in the methods of Egyptian Mythology. I'm a magician but I also follow the Path of the Egyptian god of ice. What's a demigod?" answered Felix.

"A demigod is a person who is half mortal and half god. For each of us, one of our parents is a god." said Nico, "For example, I am the son of Hades, god of the Underworld."

"Wow, I've never heard of that before. Who is Hades anyway? I mean, I assume he's a god but I've never heard of him. Not that I know every god there is to know because there's so, so many of them it's kind of ridiculous. Also, I thought Osiris was the god of the dead and the underworld. And – "

Percy cut Felix off. "Seriously kid, do you actually need to breathe or what, because you didn't even pause."

"Okay, let's all calm down and try to figure this out." commanded Annabeth.

"Sort what out exactly," Jason interjected, "How do we know that this is not just a clear-sighted mortal kid who has a really weird idea about what constitutes a joke?"

"That's a good point actually, Jason," said Piper, "Do you have any proof of your claims, kid?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N:**

 **This is my first foray into fanfiction, so please tell me what you think. I have read many PJO and KC crossovers but they mostly seem to be either mortal AUs or have the demigods as more powerful than the magicians. Because of this I decided to write a fanfiction where the Kane siblings, and other magicians, are at least as powerful as the demigod. Carter properly takes his place as Pharaoh in this story with Sadie giving advice (and probably insults too).**

 **My story is an AU so don't flame me because my characters are OOC. I am not Rick Riordan so they can never be how he imagines them. Also I am not American so I'll probably use English slang, language and spelling.**

 **Please review with any constructive criticism, compliments (hopefully) or anything else you might want to say. No flames please. Though I can't really stop anyone from flaming, I will just ignore them.**

 **I am not Rick Riordan and the only thing I own is the plot and any OC's I may use.**

 **lydi**

Felix thought for a second. "How about a penguin?" he asked, reaching his hand out.

The demigods jumped back as a penguin appeared in front of them.

"I don't know about you guys but I think I believe the magician thing," said Leo quickly, "And as that seems to be true the Pharaoh thing and the garden gnome thing might be true too."

"I don't know," said Jason, "It could be some sort of illusion."

"An illusion," returned Nico, "An illusion with a penguin. Really? C'mon, it seems far more likely he is a magician like he says he is than a mortal who does magic tricks using penguins. Where would he even get a penguin from? Are people allowed to have them as pets?"

"Well, I want more evidence than that." replied Jason.

"Um, okay," said Felix raising his hand again and curving his fingers into a strange position, "Se-kebeb."

Ice crept over the deck around him, coating it and curling around Felix's feet like a pet. The penguin started to move around, playing on the ice.

The demigods were instantly suspicious.

"I think I accept the magic part now," Jason agreed.

"But ice?" said Piper warily, "Do you know the goddess Khione?"

"Khione, no, I've never heard of her. I follow the Egyptian god or goddess of ice, but I'm not sure who he or she is yet. There's not much call for cold in Egypt." answered Felix. "Also in answer to your question creepy looking but smart guy, Jax is from Antarctica but I don't know if you are allowed to have penguins as pets, I just summon them because penguins are awesome."

"His name is Nico, not creepy looking but smart guy." defended Hazel, "Don't insult my brother."

"It wasn't an insult," replied Felix, "Being smart is good and being creepy is fun when you freak other people out. It doesn't really work for me, though, as they just seem to find me 'adorable'. I'm not adorable. I have cool ice powers, my staff can turn into a polar bear and I can summon penguins. How is that adorable?" he questioned, confused.

"Um, thank you?" replied Nico, "I think that was a complement, but I'm not completely sure."

"It was a complement," said Felix defensively, "I think you're cool, and I like cool things."

"Okay," answered Nico, sounding confused, "Thank you again."

"Let's get back on track here guys," Annabeth interjected, "There's a kid with magical powers who says he's not a demigod but a magician who follows Egyptian gods? I have a lot of questions."

"What do you mean by Egyptian gods. They are the only gods, right?" said Felix, his certainty reducing as he saw the demigod's faces.

"Okay, so I'm guessing you're gonna drop a bombshell on me about there being other gods, right? continued Felix.

"Um, yeah." answered Frank, "The Greek and Roman gods are real, though I'm not certain about any others. If the gods haven't told us about the Egyptians, other pantheons might be real too."

"Okay Frank, let's not get ahead of ourselves and focus on the Egyptian gods first." said Leo, "Let's not have our minds blown completely today, only partially."

"So Felix," started Annabeth, "Are there Egyptian demigods?"

"I don't think so," answered Felix, "But they can be hosted by people or animals."

"Okay, hold up." interrupted Jason, "Hosted? Like taking over and controlling people? Like possession?"

"Not really," replied Felix, "The god and the person hosting them, called the god's Eye, have to be unified and trust one another for them to share power. If they can't, or the host is weak, the host can explode, or fall into a coma."

"Do you host a god or goddess Felix?" asked Piper.

"No, because I don't know who I follow yet so I can't really ask them to be hosted by me. I use sympathetic magic which means I channel a god or goddesses power but I don't know whose power I channel, though some people do. I have blood of the Pharaohs, meaning I am descended from a Pharaoh, which means it is easier for me to follow the Path of the Gods as most Pharaohs hosted gods, usually Horus, themselves. I do know people who hast gods though. My friends Sadie, Carter and Zia do and so does Sadie's boyfriend Walt. How does being Greek or Roman work?" said Felix.

"Well," answered Leo, "Basically the gods go round falling in love with mortals and having kids, aka us. They then get us to go on quests to do things, like save the world or retrieve a golden apple of immortality, whilst being hunted by monsters because we smell bad. We hardly ever see them, though some gods are better at seeing their kids than others."

"It has been getting better though. They promised to claim their kids at thirteen and loads of the minor gods have cabins at camp now instead of just staying in the Hermes cabin." said Percy.

"But only because you made them promise, Percy." replied Annabeth.

"That sounds pretty bad but it's not much different here. Demons try to kill us, Apophis tried to destroy the world and the House of Life, until the Pharaoh took over last year, trying to kill everyone who followed the Path of the Gods." said Felix.

"What's the House of Life anyway, you didn't really explain?" asked Hazel.

"Oh, sorry. The House of Life is an organization of Egyptian magicians founded by the god Thoth. In ancient times, each temple in Egypt had a branch. It is made up of three hundred and sixty nomes, spelt N – O – M – E, not G – N – O – M – E by the way, across the globe that kinda govern a particular district. The First Nome is here in Egypt and is where everything is mainly run from. The House of Life hasn't had a Pharaoh since the fall of Egypt until last year so the Chief Lector, the most powerful magician in the world, has ruled in the Pharaoh's place, but at the foot of the throne, not in it.

Before the new Pharaoh and the new Chief Lector Amos Kane, the House of Life had imprisoned the gods for ages and tried to keep them from resurfacing. They also tried to destroy godlings or the hosts of gods. Thankfully, things have changes as the Chief Lector and the Pharaoh are the Eyes of gods themselves." answered Felix.

"But anyways, I'll have to take you guys to see the Pharaoh."

 **A/N: This chapter is over a thousand words! Yey!**

 **Thank you to my reviewers,** **B** **luedragon32, EvieTheDemigod and** **mctinmaster, and those who added my story to their favourites or followed it. I'm not going to ask for people to review before I update, but please review so I can improve and want to continue this story (God, I sound so needy, sorry).**

 **lydi**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **A/N:**

 **This is my first foray into fanfiction, so please tell me what you think. I have read many PJO and KC crossovers but they mostly seem to be either mortal AUs or have the demigods as more powerful than the magicians. Because of this I decided to write a fanfiction where the Kane siblings, and other magicians, are at least as powerful as the demigod. Carter properly takes his place as Pharaoh in this story with Sadie giving advice (and probably insults too).**

 **My story is an AU so don't flame me because my characters are OOC. I am not Rick Riordan so they can never be how he imagines them. Also I am not American so I'll probably use English slang, language and spelling.**

 **Please review with any constructive criticism, compliments (hopefully) or anything else you might want to say. No flames please. Though I can't really stop anyone from flaming, I will just ignore them.**

 **I am not Rick Riordan and the only thing I own is the plot and any OC's I may use.**

 **lydi**

"What if we don't want to see this Pharaoh?" asked Jason suspiciously, "This could be a trap."

"I'd tell you it's not a trap but that probably not going to make you believe me. Look, the Pharaoh isn't likely to hurt you unless you hurt him, his family or break the laws, and as you don't practice magic, most of the laws you can't break anyway. I just think he's gonna want to meet you as you're on his territory and follow different gods. C'mon, that's huge and the Pharaoh, as the leader and ruler, needs to know. Don't you have Roman and Greek leaders?" said Felix.

"Um, sort of. The Romans have two Praetors who run their camp, but the Greeks only have Cabin leaders." answered Piper.

"What do you mean by 'Cabin leaders'?" asked Felix.

"Basically, each god or goddess has a cabin where their children, if they have any, live, and one of the children in the cabin is the leader. The leader goes to the meetings and runs the cabin." replied Annabeth.

"The Pharaoh would probably want to talk to these people, especially the Praetors." said Felix.

"I am one of the two Praetors of Rome," said Frank, "Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Jason, Piper and Nico are Cabin Counselors, and Hazel is one off the two Centurions of the Fifth Cohort of the Twelfth Legion."

"Wow, so you guys are pretty important then, huh. I'm not really that high up in the chain here." replied Felix.

"Well, you're only around nine, so you don't need to be high up." said Piper, "Anyways being in charge is either tediously boring or trying to save the world."

"I did help save the world from Apophis," returned Felix, "So that means I'm kinda important, right?"

"Oh definitely." answered Hazel, "Just who is this Apophis anyways, though?"

"Apophis is the Lord of Chaos, the Serpent in the Dark, the Dreaded One. His ultimate objective is to wipe creation clean from existence, leaving him free to swim forever in Chaos.

But we kicked his butt last year so he's not coming back! The great big mighty snake of destruction was destroyed by _mortals_. Okay, the gods did help but mostly it was mortals. Though they were hosting gods. Look, it was mortals, okay, and let's leave it at that." exclaimed Felix.

"Right," Hazel said to Felix in confusion, "Thank you for answering my question."

"I think," she muttered to herself.

"Okay guys. I think we need to have a discussion about this." said Annabeth,

"Felix, would you mind staying over here for a couple of minutes while we have a talk?" she asked him politely. "I don't want to be rude but I think we need to talk alone, if that's alright?"

"Oh yeah, that makes sense. I'll just hang out with Jax, he looks kinda lonely. I think he needs friends." Felix replied, turning away, "I'll be just over here."

"Right people, what do we think?" Annabeth asked the group of demigods, "Should we meet this Pharaoh or not?"

"I think we should as we need to find out more about the Egyptians, and c'mon, Felix is only around nine, so we need to talk to more informed people." said Piper.

"But it could be a trap," said Jason.

"Gods, Jason, why are you being so paranoid?" asked Leo.

"I . . . I don't want to have to fight another war. Quests I can deal with, but I just want to spend the rest of my life not worrying about saving the world every day." he replied hesitantly. "I just have a bad feeling about meeting these Egyptians, I think we'll have to fight again."

"So you think the Egyptians are bad news?" questioned Percy.

"Not necessarily," Jason answered, "We might need to help _them_ save the world or something. Though it could be saving people, not preventing the destruction of the whole planet."

Jason thought for a moment before saying, "I think we should meet the Pharaoh. Just because I don't really want to fight another war doesn't mean we should let innocents get hurt. I'm sorry I was so . . ." he trailed of.

"It's okay Jason, we understand. I don't particularly want to fight anymore either but we have to help those who can't help themselves." said Piper tenderly. "I vote we go see this Pharaoh."

"Me too," said Jason.

The other heroes agreed and turned back to Felix.

Felix had created skates out of ice on the bottom of his sneakers and had summoned another three penguins. The five of them, including Jax, were dancing around on the ice and seemed to be playing tag.

"Well," said Percy, "That's one way to break the tension."

The demigods laughed and at the noise Felix turned to them and smiled.

"I was getting kinda bored," he said in answer to their unvoiced questions, "So I summoned some friends. This is Jasper, Jade, Jared, and Jim. I was in a 'J' mood today."

As he named them the penguins moved forward and seemed to pose.

"Can they understand us?" asked Frank incredulously, "They seem almost human."

"Jim?" Percy questioned, "Jax, Jasper, Jade, Jared and _Jim_. Where did you get Jim from?"

"They're just that awesome uh, Frank and I think Jim is a cool name too, other person whose name I don't know." answered Felix.

"I'm Percy," said Percy, "Sorry, I just thought Jim didn't really go with the other names."

"Are you saying penguins can't be individuals? That they can't be unique?" asked Felix.

"Umm . . ." said Percy, not knowing how to answer.

"Just kidding," replied Felix. "See," he said to Nico, "It's fun to freak people out."

Returning to face Percy he said,

"But don't insult penguins. They're too awesome to stand for it, and I can turn people into snow men."

"Right," answered Percy, then muttered to himself, "I was just threatened by a nine-year-old Egyptian magician about being mean to penguins. My life is crazy."

"So have you guys made a decision?" Felix asked the demigods. "Because I can't stay here all night."

"Yes we have," answered Annabeth, "We're going to meet this Pharaoh of yours."

 **A/N: This chapter is also over 1000 words!**

 **I think this is gonna be quite a long story as the meeting between Felix and the demigods was only suppose to take 1, maybe 2 chapters, and I don't think they're gonna meet the Kanes for at least another chapter, maybe more.**

 **Does anyone think Jason was a little OOC here or is it just me because I wasn't really sure when writing him? Also, do you think the humour worked or not? Please tell me what you guys think so I can make this story better.**

 **Thanks to Bluedragon32 who has been a great encourager, and to everyone who favourited or followed this story. I'll try to update soon, but the weekend is over so I won't have as much free time. Wish me luck,**

 **lydi**

 **(Gods, that was a long A/N, sorry.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, but I only really have time to write at the weekend. I've also had my chapters betaed by my new beta Lilypad18, (thank you Lilypad18) so it took a little longer for this chapter. I'll update as soon as I can, but it might be next weekend (sorry).**

 **My story is an AU so don't flame me because my characters are OOC. I am not Rick Riordan so they can never be how he imagines them. Also I am not American so I'll probably use English slang, language and spelling.**

 **Please review with any constructive criticism, compliments (hopefully) or anything else you might want to say. No flames please. Though I can't really stop anyone from flaming, I will just ignore them.**

 **I am not Rick Riordan and the only thing I own is the plot and any OC's I may use.**

 **lydi**

"I'll take you guys through the normal entrance." said Felix, "C'mon, it's this way."

"Isn't that the way to the airport?" asked Annabeth.

"Oh yes," replied Felix. "That's where we're going."

"Just to let you know Felix, I don't do planes. Flying is a no go for me." said Percy.

"Me too," said Nico.

"Me three," Hazel chimed in.

"Oh, we're not flying," returned Felix. "It's much cooler than that."

He led them into the airport, straight through the front doors. The demigods followed Felix to a maintenance door, which he pushed open to reveal a broom cupboard.

"Sahad," he muttered and the image of the cupboard shimmered and disappeared, revealing a set of stone steps leading down.

"These are a major part of the ruins of Heliopolis, guys, so try not to break anything. And, just to warn you, there's a lot of stairs." announced Felix.

The octet of demigods groaned at what Felix said about the stairs.

"I've tried telling them," Felix continued. "The escalator does in fact exist and it would make this journey so much better, or even just an elevator. But no. It's a more 'traditional' to climb down for miles in a tiny passage that tall people hate. I know Ancient Egypt was awesome and all, but this is the twenty-first century and we also have magic. How hard could it be?"

"An escalator would be appreciated," replied Leo. "I'm glad we're not climbing up these stairs. Wait . . . Felix, we won't have to climb back up here on the way out right? C'mon, there's got to be a better exit."

"I dunno," answered Felix. "It depends on what the Pharaoh says."

They continued down. Hazel and Felix were the only ones not crouching while Jason and Percy, the tallest of the group, nearly broke their backs from bending over so much.

"Here we are," said Felix, stopping suddenly and moving to the side. "Be careful, though, you don't want to fall over the edge."

The demigods stared at the chasm in front of them. A single wooden plank was the only means of crossing and on the opposite ledge, two jackal-headed granite warriors flanked a doorway with their spears crosses over the entrance.

"So, I assume we have to get across and then fight the stone dogs of doom, right?" asked Leo. "That's fine. We can do that."

"Not exactly," replied Felix. "Normally each magician has to go across themselves and the challenge is different for each person. But as you guys aren't magicians . . . I'm not really sure what –"

Felix was cut off by another voice:

"Demigods, eh? Haven't seen your kind in a while. Well, if they're demigods, I'll give you each a challenge based on your divine parentage. Who's up first?"

The heroes gazed at the sight before them.

"Is it just me or are you guys thinking chicken with a human head?" asked Leo.

"It's not just you," agreed Percy.

"It's not a chicken, though I admit it does look like one, it's called a ba." Felix cut in quickly.

"You mean like a sheep?" asked Percy.

"No, it's spelt B – A not B – A – A. It's a spirit of the dead, a magician from ancient times come back to guard the entrances of the House." Felix answered.

"It still just looks like a chicken to me." said Leo.

"I'll go first." declared Jason. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter."

"Okay then kid, off you go." replied the Ba.

The plank bridge was gone.

Okay, thought Jason, This will be easy.

He stepped off the ledge into the chasm, then used the winds to carry him across.

"Well done." said the Ba, "Whose next?"

"Me," said Annabeth, "I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena."

"Okay, clever stuff then. I know, I'll ask you three questions. You must get all three right to pass to the other side. Understand?" asked the Ba.

"Yes." replied Annabeth as she took her first step onto the bridge.

"Okay then, first question. What colour are the eyes of Ra?" the Ba questioned.

"Ra is an Egyptian god, right?" asked Annabeth.

The Ba nodded in confirmation.

"Well then, any colour because he's a god. He can change them to whatever he wants, whenever he wants." answered Annabeth.

"You know, I never thought of it like that but you're right. Step forward." returned the Ba.

Annabeth took two steps forward and then stood still, ready.

"Well, first was knowledge, now let's have some logic. Try this riddle for me, girl, and you'll be a question away from crossing my bridge.

"He who makes it, has no need of it.

He who buys it, has no use for it.

He who uses it can neither see nor feel it.

What is it?"

"Okay, let me think about this. If he makes it but doesn't need it, he who buys it doesn't use it and the one using it can't see or feel it." Annabeth mused. "So, the one using it might be dead . . . oh, and then-" Annabeth cut herself off. "I've got it. It's a coffin."

"You are correct, step forward." said the Ba.

Annabeth took three steps forward.

"Now for your final question, daughter of Wisdom, I need to see your common sense.

Imagine you're in a room in a cellar with no windows and only one door. The door is locked from the outside with an electronic near unsolvable code lock. The door is made of two metre thick steel, with the floor, walls and ceiling covered in a layer of steel. You have provisions for two weeks with dry food and large containers of water but nothing to use as a weapon or to try to open the door. How would you escape and how long would it take you to?" asked the Ba.

"Okay, so maybe the food," Annabeth thought out loud, "Or the code, but if it's from the outside then . . . but he said common sense, so has to be simple, maybe the fact it's a cellar, or . . . I know!" she exclaimed.

"Tell me your answer demigod." said the Ba.

"It would take me only a couple of seconds and I would just stop imagining." answered Annabeth.

"Correct. A simple and obvious solution. Well done and step across my bridge." the Ba answered. "Is it just me or do I sound like a troll on a bridge at the moment?"

"You kinda do," said Felix. "But as long as you don't try to kill and or eat us, I'm surprisingly all right with it."

"Who's up next?" asked Felix to the remaining demigods: Nico, Piper, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Percy.

"I'll go," said Leo to the group. Then, turning to face the Ba he said, "Leo Valdez, son of Haephaestus, at your service."

"Right then, Leo, here you go."

The bridge reappeared with a wall of flames over two metres high in the middle of it.

This will be a piece of cake, Leo thought to himself.

He stepped onto the plank, walked forward and yelled, "Flame on! Does this count, Jason?" before he ran straight through the flames.

The flames immediately died and the Ba said, "Hey, that's cheating! You were supposed to build something, not just walk through the fire. You're a dirty cheater!"

"What are you, a kid? I thought you were a 'spirit from ancient times,' but the ten year old is more mature than you!" exclaimed Percy.

"For that, demigod, you can go next, and I won't go easy on you. Step forward to face me." replied the Ba.

"Percy, can you ever not make an enemy?" asked Nico.

Percy stepped forward and said, "Percy Jackson, son of Posiedon. Bring it on."

 **A/N: This is my longest chapter yet at 1299 words.**

 **Thanks to all my followers, reviewers and those who favourited this story. Special thanks to my new beta Lilypad18 for her help.**

 **A virtual oreo to everyone who reviews!**

 **lydi**


End file.
